1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new liquid dispenser for carrying on a head for allowing a user to partake of a liquid without the use of their hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art liquid dispensers include U. S. Pat. No. 4,921,141; U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,782; U.S. Pat. No. 340,344; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,950; U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,083; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,905.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new liquid dispenser for carrying on a head. The inventive device includes a hat with an inner layer and outer layer defining a reservoir for holding a liquid. A tubing is coupled to the hat and in fluid communication with the reservoir. The liquid dispenser for carrying on a head is designed to be worn on a person's head allowing the tubing to be inserted into the wearer's mouth for drawing a liquid from the reservoir.
In these respects, the liquid dispenser for carrying on a head according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to partake of a liquid without the use of their hands.